jojofandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Список мемов/VA
Вкус лжеца thumb|left|218px Бруно Буччеллати проверяет, лжет ли Джорно Джованна о том, что случилось со слезливым Лукой, и когда Джорно начинает потеть после того, как ему передали глазное яблоко Луки, Бруно сразу облизывает пот с лица Джорно и обнаруживает, что он лжет, поскольку "пот лжеца сладкий." Упомянутый момент особенно примечателен среди поклонников тем, что он является одним из многих моментов в серии, воспринимаемых гомоэротическим образом. F32.jpg 673.jpg 7b6.png Med_1541448054_000232.jpg Тетрафобия Мисты Мем, высмеивающий страх Мисты к числу "4'". Впервые о страхе Мисты к числу "'4" говорится во время первого появления Мисты в 17 главе манги, и в 5 эпизоде аниме-экранизации. После выхода 5 эпизода аниме, страх Мисты превратился в мем ДжоДжо-комьюнити. 5d1.jpg 428.jpg E1a.jpg 6c7.jpg Torture Dance Это мем, в котором Наранча, Миста и Фуго исполняют танец, пытая Цуккеро. thumb|center|335 px В сети начали появляться множество пародий после того, как эта сцена была экранизирована в аниме. JOJO’s bizarre adventure Bosses GANG torture dance Canzoni preferite Torture Dance but it is performed by Spongebob and the crew TORTURE DANCE ft. Narancia, Mista, Fugo (JoJo Music Video) It just works thumb|216px King Crimson - стенд с достаточно противоречивой способностью. Его способность заключается в вырезании промежутков времени, размером в 10 секунд. Из-за плохого качества переводов в то время(90-е года) и того факта, что большинство битв с этим стендом имеют сложные структуры, то это вызывало огромную путаницу на форумах. Противоречие возникает от фанатов, пытающихся объяснить, как работает стенд, наиболее распространенным объяснением является - «It just works», оно же на русском - «Он просто работает». Этот мем также используют не только в случаи со стендом King Crimson, но и со множеством других стендов, чьи способности кажутся людям сложными и непонятными, либо кажутся вовсе "поломанными". Фуго крыса Мем основан на сцене где банда Бучелаты садится в лодку и предает босса, а Фуго решил не идти с ними, иза этого его стали считать крысой. Абаккио присоединяется к избиению thumb|left|218px Это сцена из аниме-экранизации 5 части, в которой Леоне Абаккио пьет из бокала вина, наблюдая, как его друзья Наранча Гирга и Гвидо Миста избивают подозреваемого врага, а затем и вовсе присоединяются. Сцена был распространена, как пригодная для мемов. Задыхающийся Доппио thumb|216px Задыхающийся Доппио, более известный как Трансформирующийся Доппио - сцена, в которой персонаж Винегар Доппио держится за горло, в то время, как его вторая личность Дьяволо анализирует ситуацию. В сети чаще всего набирала популярность комично искажённая версия. thumb|left|364px 7 страниц "MUDA" thumb|left|216px Семистраничный эпизод в котором персонаж Джорно Джованна избивает Чокколату своим стендом, непрерывно выкрикивая крикивая «MUDA! MUDA! MUDA» и «WRYYYY». Эпизод стал популярным мемом среди поклонников франшизы. I, Giorno Giovanna, have a piano/Пианино Джорно thumb|218px Относится к серии шуток, которые пародируют, что Джорно Джованна всегда побеждает своих врагов всякий раз, когда начинает играть его главная музыкальная тема, исполняемая на пианино - «Il Vento d'Oro». Цикл смертей Дьяволо thumb|left|216px Серия мемов, в которых рассказывается о дальнейшей судьбе Дьяволо, который вынужден бесконечно испытывать свою смерть снова и снова. После окончания аниме-экранизации 5 части мемы, представляющие собой юмористические способы смерти Дьяволо, завоевали популярность среди поклонников франшизы. Категория:Списки Категория:Список мемов